Tribal Dance
|artist = |year = 1993 |difficulty = (Classic) (Mashup) (With a Katana) |nogm = 6 each (Classic) 4 (Katana) |dg = / (Classic) (Katana) |mashup = Only on PS3 and Wii U |mode = Duet |pc = Light Green/Red Red with Blue Katana (With A Katana) |gc = Red/Green Green (With A Katana) |lc = Light Green Light Blue (Mashup) |alt = With A Katana |nowc = TribalDance TribalDanceALT (With A Katana) |pictos = 79 (Classic) 101 (With A Katana) 110 (Mashup) |perf = Aurélie Sériné (P1) Cain Kitsais (P2/Katana)|mc = Crimson}}"Tribal Dance" by is featured on , , and Appearance of the Dancers The duet routine features a woman and a man. P1 P1 wears blue tights with green with triangles, a lime green tee shirt, and a pair of red shoes. Her green hair is tied in a ponytail. P2 P2 wears a pair red pants and teal open denim vest. His hair is red, and he wears green gloves and booties. He is also the dancer for the With A Katana ''routine, where he holds a blue encased katana. Tribaldance coach 1 big.png|P1 Tribaldance coach 2 big.png|P2 TribalDanceALT_coach_1.png|P2 (With A Katana Version) Trible.png| Updated Alternate (With A Katana Version) Background The background appears to be a pinball game with lighted buffers and a pair of red pinball flaps which consistently flap towards and away from the coaches. The pinball game also lights up in bright colours. When the machine dims down, a blue-orange snake, and a gorilla can be seen. Occasionally, giant pinballs can be seen rolling in the game. Gold Moves ''Classic '' There are 6 '''Gold Moves' for each player in this routine: Gold Move 1, 2, 3 and 4: Quickly put your arms down, then slowly put then back up. Gold Move 5: Looking up, move your arms in a "360" degree angle. Gold Move 6: Put your right arm flat (P2 does this in another direction), and the left arm goes in a bent direction. P2 does the same but with the other arm. This is also the final move of the routine. Tribal dance gm1234.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 and 4 JD4_TribalDance_GM1-2-3-4.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 in-game Tribal_dance_gm5.png|Gold Move 5 JD4_TribalDance_GM5.gif|Gold Move 5 in-game Tribal_dance_gm6.png|Gold Move 6 JD4_TribalDance_GM6.gif|Gold Move 6 in-game ''With A Katana'' There are 4 Gold Moves in the With A Katana routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Raise both arms above your head while holding the katana. Gold Moves 2 and 4: Crouch holding both arms (and the katana) in front of you. TribleGM1.png|Gold Move 1 and 3 Tribaldancewithakatanagmingame (1).gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game TribleGM2.png|Gold Move 2 and 4 Tribaldancewithakatanagmingame (2).gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game Dance Quests PS3 and Wii U * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD when "Let the fire burn" is sung Wii and Xbox 360 * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Energetic" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Let the fire burn" is sung Mashup Tribal Dance has a Mashup that is exclusive to PS3 and Wii U. Dancers *''Tribal Dance'' (With A Katana) *''Futebol Crazy'' *''Idealistic'' *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Rasputin *2'' *''Satisfaction'' *''We No Speak Americano'' *''Tribal Dance'' (With A Katana) *''Maneater'' *''TiK ToK '' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Rasputin *2'' *''Satisfaction'' *''We Speak No Americano'' *''Tribal Dance'' (With A Katana) *''Maneater'' *''Tik Tok'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Rasputin'' *''Tribal Dance'' (With A Katana) *''Hey Boy Hey Girl'' *''Tribal Dance'' (With A Katana) *''Futebol Crazy'' *''Idealistic'' *''Maneater'' *''Tik Tok'' *''Viva Las Vegas'' *''Rasputin'' *''Tribal Dance'' (With A Katana) Battle Tribal Dance ''has a Battle against ''Rock Lobster. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups Tribal Dance is featured in the following Mashups: Classic * Holding Out for a Hero (Cray Cray Duet) ' * ''Ievan Polkka '''(B.F.F.) With A Katana * Tribal Dance Captions Tribal Dance’s With A Katana alternate appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves. With A Katana * Fighter’s Shuffle * Katana Trivia * Tribal Dance is the second song by 2 Unlimited in the series. * The background resembles the music video of No Limit, another 2 Unlimited song. Tribal Dance’s music video's elements are a tribe and a cavern. *When playing the With A Katana routine on the Wii, Wii U, or PlayStation 3, the Wii remote or Move remote has to be treated as the Katana for the best score. On the Xbox 360, since its Kinect camera is the one to track moves, you may have to use a long thin object (e.g. a pool cue stick or an umbrella). * This is the second song from to get a remake (on ), after Die Young. In the remake, some of the extra neon of the clothes is removed. * In the Mashup, We No Speak Americano’s glove is purple instead of green, a pictogram for Maneater appears twice, and Futebol Crazy appears without the soccer balls being thrown towards her. Also, Rasputin is repeated twice (with a fading transition in between) the first two times it appears in the Mashup; Hey Boy Hey Girl does the same, although in this case the repetition is shorter. * Three scoring detection files for the Alternate are misspelled as "tribaldancealt_'nunchku'pose.msm" (instead of "nunchaku"), and "tribaldancealt_'arakiri'left" and "tribaldancealt_'arakiri'right" (instead of "harakiri"). Gallery Tribaldance.jpg|''Tribal Dance'' Tribaldancealt.jpg|''Trible Dance'' (With A Katana) Tribalinactive.png|''Tribal Dance'' on the menu Tribalactive.png| cover TribalDance_cover_albumcoach.png|Just Dance 4 Album coach (Classic) TribalDanceALT_cover_albumcoach.png|Just Dance 4 Album coach (With A Katana) Tex1_128x128_38f8cbb20e3bdcdf_14.png|menu banner tribaldance_cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) tribaldancealt_cover@2x.jpg| cover (With A Katana) 408.png|P1 s avatar (Classic) GOLDEN TribalDance.png|P1 s golden avatar (Classic) DIAMOND TribalDance.png|P1 s diamond avatar (Classic) 585.png|Avatar (With A Katana) 200585.png|Golden avatar (With A Katana) 300585.png|Diamond avatar (With A Katana) tribal dance pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) TribleALtPict.png|Pictograms (With A Katana) Videos Official Music Video 2UNLIMITED Tribal Dance (RAP VERSION) OFFICIAL VIDEO Gameplays Just Dance 4 - Tribal Dance Tribal Dance (With a Katana - Just Dance 4) *5 Tribal Dance (Mashup) - 2 Unlimited Just Dance 4 Just_Dance_Now_2_Unlimited_Tribal_Dance Just Dance 2016 - Tribal Dance Just Dance Unlimited - Tribal Dance Alternate Tribal Dance (Alternate) - 2 Unlimited Just Dance Now Just Dance Unlimited - Tribal Dance by 2 Unlimited Just Dance 2018 - Tribal Dance Just Dance 2018 - Tribal Dance Alternate Extractions Just Dance 4 Extract - Tribal Dance Just Dance 4 Extract - Tribal Dance (With a Katana) References Site Navigation it:Tribal Dance Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Disco Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Eurobeat Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by 2 Unlimited Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Console Exclusives